The Power To Loving You
by Novemberist11
Summary: "Tidakkah dia sangat tampan? Dia tidak terlihat seperti manusia" "Dia memang alien, kau ini bodoh ya! Kau lupa kalau kita terdampar di planet antah berantah ini?" "Nama planet kami adalah, EXOPlanet.. dan kenalkan aku adalah leader The Guardian of EXOPlanet" "Tidak boleh ada manusia disini! Apa kau lupa peraturan yang dibuat oleh King Siwon? Ayahmu!"


_"Kali pertama dalam hidupku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka, mengerjap. Manik kecoklatan itu memburam, membuat pemiliknya mengerutkan alisnya.

Perlahan menarik bokongnya untuk duduk. Melihat alas tempatnya duduk, keningnya mengerut.

"Dimana, aku?"

"Sial! Kita akan memasuki medan magnet yang kuat dan akan mematikan mesin pesawat kita! Kita akan mati!!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, Kapten Kris wu. Aku senang menjadi anak buahmu selama enam tahun ini"

Kilasan itu memutar cepat dikepalanya. Mengangkat wajah, dia termenung menatap empat orang berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan aneh.

"K-kalian siapa? Dimana Luhan?"

"Jika yang kau sebut Luhan adalah seorang laki laki pendek, dia di sana"

Namja itu menoleh kearah kanan mengikuti jari telunjuk namja paling pendek diantara Empat namja itu.

"LUHAN!"

Ia berlari menghampiri rekannya itu. Mengguncang tubuhnya, "Luhannie, bangun!"

Sosok kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Kapten?" tanyanya memastikan dan menatap sosok yang tengah meremas kedua bahunya lekat.

"Ya, ini aku. Wu Yi Fan"

"Kita diman..."

Suaranya menghilang begitu ia mendapati empat namja sialan tampan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menuju kearah mereka. Memperhatikan dengan lekat.

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali? Kau seperti bukan manusia" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah yang menurutnya paling tampan itu.

Sementara yang ditunjuk mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Luhan, mereka memang bukan manusia.. Kita terdampar di sebuah planet antah berantah..."

Luhan membolakan matanya tak percaya. Planet?! Selain bumi?! Dan.. Berarti empat orang dihadapannya adalah alien?!

"Kapten kau pasti sudah gila, alien itu tidak ada"

Luhan berucap tegas kemudian menatap keempat namja dihadapannya. "Kalian manusia kan?" tanyanya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Kalian berada di koordinat yang tidak diketahui. Di sebuah planet tanpa orbit. Planet kami, EXOPlanet"

"Hah?!"

"Aku adalah Suho, posisiku disini adalah Leader, dari The Guardians of the EXOPlanet"

Luhan tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Matanya menatap orang bernama Suho itu dengan tidak percaya.

"K-kalian sedang shooting ya? Waah beruntungnya aku bertemu dengan kalian semua.. Tampannyaaaaa, yah kecuali kau. Kau terlihat manis"

Sosok yang memakai kaca mata itu mengerutkan alis, "Suho hyung. Aku tak mau tahu, kita tidak boleh membawa mereka masuk kedalam Planet kita"

Luhan termenung, "Apa ini bagian luar planet kalian? Whoah.. Jadi kami bisa bernafas disini?"

Suho menatap Sehun yang masih diam. Menarik nafas dalam, ia berucap.

"Kalian dari bumi?"

"Ya.. Memangnya ada planet lain yang dapat dihuni selain Bumi? Dan omong-omong.. Apa makhluk planet kalian semuanya itu tampaaan? Aku akan sangat betah tinggal disini"

"Karna pesawat kalian rusak parah, kami akan membenarkannya, sementara pesawat kalian dibenarkan.. Kami akan menerima kalian untuk tinggal diplanet kami untuk sementara waktu"

Suho berucap tegas, kemudian menatap Kris. Kris mengerjap, sempat linglung tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan.

"Sehunnie, buka gerbangnya..."

"Suho hyung, kalau saja kau tidak ingat aku akan mengingatkanmu. King Siwon membenci manusia"

Suho terdiam. Ia ingat selalu nasehat sang ayah yang melarang manusia dari bumi untuk memasuki planet mereka. Tapi-

"Tak ada pilihan Chanyeol hyung, mereka akan mati jika kita meninggalkannya disini. Lagipula hanya sementara"

Kali ini yang memiliki kulit paling gelap yang berbicara. Ia kemudian menatap para makhluk asing dihadapannya.

"Aku Jongin, atau kalian bisa memanggilku kai" ucapnya tegas. Ia kemudian menyikut Sehun disisinya yang hanya diam tanpa berkutik sejak tadi.

"Oh.. Ah, ada apa Jong?"

"Buka gerbangnya, Sehun"

"O-oh.. Baiklah"

Luhan dan Kris tidak dapat berkata apapun ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah gerbang emas muncul dibelakang keempat orang itu.

Sehun hanya meletakkan tangannya pada salah satu besi di gerbang tersebut ketika akhirnya gerbang emas itu terbuka lebar.

"Silahkan masuk, anggap planet kalian sendiri. Karna King Siwon meniru Bumi ketika menciptakan planet ini"

Kris dan Luhan mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya menolak untuk tahu lebih lanjut. Karna kepala mereka sakit tiba-tiba.

Dan suasana di dalam planet pun sama saja seperti di bumi. Hanya saja orang orang jauh lebih tenang dan tampak tidak tergesa gesa.

Mereka berjalan melewati trotoar. Berjalan menuju sebuah mobil aneh yang mirip dengan sebuah lamborghini mahal milik Kris di bumi.

"Masuklah"

Kris dan Luhan menurut saja dengan Suho. Memasuki mobil dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun sementara Jongin duduk dikursi kemudi bersama Suho.

"Kupikir mobil kalian terbang"

"Memang, tapi menggunakan sistem waktu. Ada beberapa waktu dilarangnya mobil terbang"

"O-oh..."

Luhan sibuk memperhatikan kanan dan kiri dengan takjub. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki warna kulit dan tanda aneh pada wajah mereka.

Sementara Luhan mempelajari suasana, Kris disibukkan dengan wajah manis yang selalu cemberut lucu itu.

Jujur saja, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan kenyataan bahwa dia terdampar di planet apa pun itu. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau kenyataan nya dia sudah meninggal dan ini adalah kehidupan keduanya.

Sosok manis dihadapannya itu benar benar mampu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Entah kenapa, sosok itu terlihat sangat akrab untuknya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Silahkan turun" Suho berucap pelan.

Keenamnya turun. Disebuah tanah lapang dengan empat rumah yang saling berpencar. Satu diujung kanan, satu diujung kiri, satunya lagi dihadapan ujung kanan, lainnya berhadapan dengan ujung kiri.

"Chanyeol, ajak Kris tinggal bersamamu"

"Hah?! Kan Suho hyung yang mengajaknya kesini! Hyung saja yang membawanya!"

"Kalau saja kau lupa, tapi istriku Lay sedang mengandung. Membawa seseorang kerumah tidak baik Chan"

"Kalau begitu suruh bawa Sehun saja!"

"Sehun akan bersama Lu- tsk, selalu saja"

Suho menatap Sehun yang sudah berjalan lurus bersama Luhan menuju kerumahnya. Jongin juga sudah berbalik pulang menemui istrinya.

"So, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau ajak Kris bersamamu"

Chanyeol tidak membantah dan membawa Kris kerumahnya pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau sangat membenci manusia?"

Kris memutuskan bertanya. Sosok dihadapannya itu hanya melirik kemudian berucap ketus.

"Apa masalahmu, memangnya itu penting untukmu"

Kris tak menjawab. Memilih duduk disebuah sofa. Sementara Chanyeol bergegas merapihkan satu kamar tamu untuk Kris.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraihnya dengan malas, "Chanyeol. Dan disini tidak ada marga"

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan mereka kemudian.

"Chanyeol maaf, tapi.. Aku lapar"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berjalan menuju dapurnya dan Kris mengikutinya.

"Aku belum sempat belanja apapun, makan saja roti ini dulu"

Kris mengangguk dan memakan roti itu dengan tenang. Rasanya sama saja seperti yang ada dibumi.

"Kau... Belum menikah?"

Chanyeol melirik Kris kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapihkan dapur.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Berkelana.. Mencari planet yang aman untuk ditinggali"

"Memangnya disini tidak aman?"

"EXOPlanet adalah planet yang sudah sangat tua. Juga ini adalah planet yang rapuh dan tidak memiliki orbit sehingga Kami tidak mendapat cahaya matahari. Kami memiliki matahari kami sendiri.. Dan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan dingin ketika satelit alami planet kami sedang berotasi"

Kris mengangguk paham. Jadi itu sebabnya matahari terlihat bersinar dekat tapi tidak ada rasa panas menyengat apalagi hangat.

"Kau akan sering melihat pasangan laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Beberapa laki-laki disini terlahir sebagai seorang betina, artinya.. Dia punya rahim"

Kris mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian menatap sebuah binhkai foto berisikan Chanyeol didalamnya.

"Apa kau juga betina?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku ini pejantan tahu! Jangan asal bicara"

Kris tersenyum saja. Dasar pembohong.. Ucap Kris dalam hati. Dari wajah dan sikap serta beberapa foto remajanya pun terlihat bahwa Chanyeol masuk kedalam kategori laki-laki tapi betina.

Kris sampai ingin menculiknya dan membawanya kabur ke bumi.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meneguk sebuah cairan berwarna merah pekat yang kemudian disadarinya adalah sebuah minuman bersoda.

"Chanyeol-

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. "Chanyeol hyung, kami membutuhkanmu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami membutuhkan kekutanmu.. Bola suci sudah mulai mendingin"

"Hm, aku akan ke Istana.. Kau jaga manusia bumi itu. Jangan biarkan dia tahu apapun, Tao"

"Siap, hyung"

Kris menoleh begitu pintu terbuka. Sosok tak dikenalnya masuk dan tersenyum.

"Hai perkenalkan namaku Tao. Aku sepupunya Sehun"

"Oh.. Hai, namaku Kris"

Tao mengangguk kemudian duduk dihadapan Kris. "Pesawat kalian rusak parah, tapi aku dan teman temanku akan membetulkannya dengan cepat"

"Tidak usah terburu Buru"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa... Hanya saja, aku merasa nyaman disini"

Tao menghela nafas panjang. "Nyaman tidak berarti aman.. Kris. Istirahatlah, aku ada di depan jika kau membutuhkanku"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. Apa maksud kata nyaman tidak berarti aman? Untuk manusia bumi sepertinya, nyaman berarti aman. Aman berarti nyaman...

Ugh.. Persetan. Dia benar. Lebih baik aku istirahat sekarang.

"Hai, kau manusia bumi itu ya?"

Luhan yang sedang meminum cairan yang mirip dengan susu itu menoleh, maniknya membulat.

"Kau.. Siapa?"

"Ah.. Kenalkan sebelumnya, aku adik sepupu Sehun hyung. Namaku guanlin"

LUHAN MABUK!

SUMPAH!

DIA TIDAK INGIN PULANG KE BUMIIII!! TERLALU BANYAK NAMJA TAMPAN DISINI.. DIA BETAH!

"COBA SAJA DISINI ADA BAEKHYUN!! YA TUHAN, BAEKHYUN.. KASIHAN SEKALI KAU NAK, KETINGGALAN PAMERAN LELAKI TAMPAN!!"

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

"Oh- Eh?! Kok kau-

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran, maaf memasuki pikiranmu dengan lancang, Luhan hyung"

Luhan memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percayanya. Tapi mau bagaimana juga itulah kenyataannya. Dia tidak bersama para 'manusia' yang biasanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya tinggal disini lebih lama"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna-

"Guanlin, tunanganmu Jihoon sedang berteriak mencarimu. Kembalilah kerumahmu"

"Baik hyung, aku permisi"

Luhan menatap kepergian Guanlin dengan bingung. Tapi kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh dan lanjut meminum minumannya.

Kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Sehun lekat.

Sehun bingung tentu saja. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Kau.. Tidak bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Tsk, tidak semua makhluk disini adalah pembaca pikiran"

"O-oh

Sehun ganti menatap Luhan lekat. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Sial.. Donghae appa, bagaimana ini?! Aku sepertinya jatuh Cinta pada manusia bumi. Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?

Ini ga jelas _Nov_ paham, tapi salahkan mereka yang bikin pikiran Nov ga tenang dan gatau kenapa malah membuat jemari Nov menari diatas keyboard dan mengetik karya abal ini.

Jangan berekspektasi tinggi ya guys..

Atleast..

Leave comment yaaa

Bye


End file.
